Hope
by Yudata
Summary: L'histoire se déroule à la fin du Film, lorsque Thor ramène Loki sur Asgard afin qu'il soit jugé. Thor, encore très attaché à son frère, essayera alors de le raisonner, mais y parviendra-t-il ? Loki n'a-t-il pas trop souffert ? /!\ Le oneshot est entièrement un P.O.V Loki /!\


Bonjour tout le monde !  
A la demande d'une amie, je post ce Oneshot. Il doit sûrement y avoir quelques fautes d'orthographes, ou quelques fautes de frappes, je m'excuse donc à l'avance.  
Une bonne lecture.

* * *

La bouche bâillonnée, les mains collée l'une contre l'autre par deux pièges d'aciers, je lance un regard vers l'objet que me tends mon frère. Mes cheveux sont désordonnés et quelques balafres squattent mon visage ; Je soupire. Soupire qui restera emprisonné par ce morceau de métal sauvagement agrafé contre ma bouche. Je jette un coup d'œil vers Thor qui me fixe rudement. J'ai comme l'envie de soupirer une nouvelle fois, mais je m'abstiens. Au lieu de ça, j'attrape enfin l'extrémité de l'objet tendu par le Dieu du Tonnerre, et active son mécanisme. Aussitôt je sens cette force habituelle qui emporte mon âme. L'adrénaline m'empêche de respirer ni même de penser. Pendant sûrement une demi-seconde, mon cœur semble s'arrêter et je ne saurais distinguer l'emplacement de mes organes. Puis d'un coup, cette force me lâche, me propulse, et je me retrouve les deux pieds sur la terre ferme, ou du moins sur un jolie pavé ciré et lustré à souhaits. Je vacille, étourdi, comme sonné après un coup de Mjölnir, puis cligne des yeux avant de reprendre mes esprits.  
Je lève la tête. Je plisse les yeux sous la lumière aveuglante. J'étouffe un juron dans le piège de métal tout contre ma bouche.  
Bien, c'est certain, je suis à Asgard.  
Thor interrompt alors mes pensées en tirant violemment sur ce fichu Tesseract afin que je le lâche. Sachant très bien que mes mots n'atteindront pas ses oreilles, je l'insulte grassement, avant de desserrer mes mains de l'extrémité du cube. Débarrassé de mon pseudo frère, je scrute une nouvelle fois l'horizon. Ah, Asgard. De tous les mondes que j'ai visité, celui-ci est sûrement le plus hypocrite. Ce soleil, plus lumineux que sur n'importe quelle autre planète, ces bâtiments, d'une architecture si complexe et volumineuse, et ces rues, spacieuses, claires et accueillantes. Pff, sottises. Tout ça n'est là rien que pour intimider, humilier, et faire croire à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'Asgard est un Monde puissant et victorieux ; inébranlable. Je lâche un petit rire mesquin. Je suis la preuve vivante que ce monde respire la naïveté et l'hypocrisie. Je ne sais pas quel est le sort que l'on m'a réservé, mais en tout cas je ne regretterai jamais, ô grand jamais, d'avoir souillé ce peuple qui m'a trahis avant même que je ne sache marcher sur mes deux jambes. Mes sourcils s'étaient froncés à cette pensée, et je vois du coin de l'œil Thor sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Le Dieu du Tonnerre agrippe les chaînes reliées à mes menottes et s'exclame

- C'est quoi cette tête que tu tire ? Tu pensais que je t'emmenais où ? A Jotunheim peut-être ?

Je soupire avant de lui lancer un regard blasé. Comment veux-tu que je te réponde si je suis bâillonné de la sorte ? Thor ne semble pas s'inquiéter de mon regard limite blessant, et continue patiemment de me balader dans les rues d'Asgard. J'aperçois d'ailleurs des regards haineux de la part des citoyens. Pauvres enfants, si seulement vous saviez ce que j'ai vécu. Je mérite le trône.

- Arrêtez de le scruter comme ça, ne compliquez pas les choses ! Gronde mon soi-disant frère, avant que tout le monde se remette aussitôt à leur activité respective.

Tss, ce n'sont que de vulgaires marionnettes de toute façon. Notre marche continue encore, et nous voilà maintenant dans un de ces rares endroits sombres d'Asgard. Je vois alors Thor s'arrêter devant moi. Furtivement, je pense à mon assassinat...Puis l'idée s'efface aussi vite que lorsqu'elle est venue, quand Thor, déclare durement

- Je ne sais pas ce que le Père de Toute Chose a décidé pour toi. Certains veulent te couper la tête, d'autres pensent qu'il est possible de te faire revenir à la raison.

Il tourne alors sa tête de façon à ce que je vois son visage, puis reprend, plus doux

- Si je t'informe de tout ça, je pense que tu as deviné dans quelle catégorie je me situe.

Il craque alors ses doigts, puis reprend mes chaînes entre ses mains.

- En route maintenant.

La marche reprend alors, et une nouvelle fois je plonge dans mes pensées. Je trouve Thor tellement... Naïf. Le reflet limpide de cette planète. Le fils parfait d'Odin. Me faire revenir à la raison ? Mais quelle raison ? Suis-je devenu fou ? Balivernes ! Tout le monde ici essaie de se voiler la face, d'éviter les problèmes. Il y a toujours le bien et le mal, jamais de faiblesses, jamais de trahisons ni d'amertume, et encore moins de la jalousie. Non, bien sûr que non enfin ! Ces sentiments sont ressentis par des gens mauvais, malsain ! Quelqu'un de bien n'est pas comme ça ! Ahhh ça me dégoûte. Un vrai humain a ses faiblesses, qu'il vienne d'Asgard, de Midgar ou même de Jotunheim.  
Je continue de ruminer ainsi jusqu'au Palais. C'est Thor qui me fait une nouvelle fois sortir de mes pensées

- On est arrivé, mon frère.

Mon frère, mon frère... Nous ne sommes pas frères !

- Ah le voilà...

Ce murmure venait du couloir de droite. Aussi, je m'étonne à pencher la tête sur le côté pour apercevoir le propriétaire de cette parole.  
Et je regrette maintenant amèrement de l'avoir fait.

- Sif, tu es là ! S'exclame alors Thor

La guerrière s'avance vers nous, me jette un regard lourd de haine et de reproches avant de se planter comme une fleur devant son Thor chéri.

- Nous devons amener le prisonnier au Père de Toute Chose.

- Loki...Soupire Thor, Loki, et pas 'le prisonnier'...

Sif fronce les sourcils puis réplique

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire il est attaché et bâillonné... Ah, d'ailleurs, Gardes ! Enlevez- lui ce qu'il a sur la bouche !

Je vois alors deux grosses brutes apparaître devant moi. Sans aucune douceur ni compassion, ils m'arrachent le morceau de métal contre ma bouche, et j'expire lentement, avant de faire bouger ma mâchoire qui avait été longtemps compressée.  
Sif essaie alors de me provoquer, sifflant entre ses dents un 'Sale Ordure'. Je lui lance un regard interloqué avant de répondre de façon neutre

- De biens vilains mots de la part d'une jeune femme.

Je la vois presque grogner, puis prise de haine elle s'avance violemment vers moi avant de saisir le col de mon manteau.

- Stop, Sif ! Intervient alors Thor en poussant délicatement la guerrière loin de moi.

- Mais tu vas arrêter de le défendre ! Il a faillit te tuer ! Il t'a fais vivre les pires horreurs !

Je soupire. Oh oui Thor, si tu pouvais arrêter de t'accrocher à moi comme ça, ça serait bien. Que tu persiste ainsi, ça me rend fou.

- Sif... Chuchote Thor, c'est mon frère.

- Je ne suis pas ton frère...

Thor arque les sourcils

- Demi-frère alors ?

- Non plus ! M'indignais-je.

Je sens alors sa main lourde et puissante contre ma nuque, signe qui signifie 'Loki, t'es bien gentil, mais maintenant ferme-la'. Je baisse les yeux, blessé, mais je n'ouvre pas la bouche pour protester. C'est quelque chose qu'il fait depuis qu'on est tout petit et je ne me suis jamais rebellé.

- Sif, reprend Thor en regardant la guerrière, tu ne peux pas le traiter comme un vulgaire prisonnier alors que pendant des années tu as combattu à ses côtés.

La guerrière se mord la lèvre puis nous tourne le dos.

- Amène Loki.

Et je la vois alors s'éloigner.

Thor émet une petite pression contre ma nuque et je soupire.

- Tu m'emmène où comme ça ?

Thor ne répond pas et lâche ma nuque, pour attraper une nouvelle fois les chaînes accrochées à mes menottes.

Nous traversâmes ainsi une bonne partie du Palais, jusqu'à ce que Thor s'arrête devant une porte immense et doré. Des gardes viennent alors nous ouvrir et je vois avec horreur Odin en face de moi, assis sur ce trône qui devrait m'appartenir. Thor me tire alors jusqu'à ce Géant, puis me fait s'agenouiller devant lui. La tête en direction du sol, j'entends juste le bruit lourd des genoux de Thor frappant les pavés lustrés.  
Contre toute attente, je ne peux empêcher à mes mains de trembler, et je sens alors la poigne forte de Thor sur l'extrémité de mes cuisses.

- Debout, Loki ! Gronde alors Odin.

Je m'exécute, plus très sûr de moi, puis Odin reprend

- Moi, Odin, Père de Toute Chose, pour les actes que tu as commis contre Asgard, contre Thor, contre Midgar, et contre moi-même, je propose..

Je n'écoute plus. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre sa proposition. Qu'on me coupe la tête et qu'on en parle plus. Être debout ici est un poison qui ronge mon âme. Qu'on me tue. Je ferme lentement mes yeux et m'abandonne totalement. Je veux partir d'ici, maintenant.

Lorsque que j'ouvre les yeux, je ne me situe plus en face d'Odin, mais dans une chambre, sur un lit aux draps de soie. Une chambre mal éclairée... Ou peut-être qu'il fait nuit. En tout cas l'orage gronde dehors, et je frissonne.  
Thor essaie de me parler...  
Je me lève, fais le tour de la pièce ; une chaise, un bureau, une bibliothèque et un lit. La chambre pourrait être 'normale' si ces immondes barreaux pleins de crasses n'étaient pas plantés dans la fenêtre... Ou du moins dans le trou dans le mur servant de fenêtre. Je vois d'ailleurs de l'eau entrer dans la pièce... La pluie accompagne la foudre ce soir, ce qui signifie toute une soirée dans une chambre humide. Je m'avance vers la fenêtre, ronchonne un peu lorsque l'eau atteint mon visage, puis scrute le ciel. Même par un temps aussi morose que celui-ci, la Lune brille, magique. Puis soudain un immense éclair sillonne le ciel, déchirant les nuages et agressant la Lune. Je soupire. Je viens de comprendre ce que Thor voulait me dire et ça ne me plaît pas trop. Je passe ma main entre les barreaux et l'orage s'arrête aussitôt, seule une fine pluie vient perturber la tranquillité de la nuit. Je me tourne, cherche, les yeux plissés, un interrupteur ou de quoi m'éclairer.

- Pff y'a rien.

Je décide alors de fouiller un peu partout ; sous le bureau, sous le lit, entre les livres de la bibliothèque. Mais je ne trouve rien.

- Je ferai mieux d'aller me recoucher.

M'allongeant sur le lit de soie je ferme les yeux doucement. Je ne sais pas si cet endroit est une prison, ou une pièce pour me tenir en captivité, mais en tout cas j'apprécie le confort du lit. Je fais attention à ne pas me rendormir. Thor venait de me dire qu'il arrivait. Je ne vois pas trop de quoi il veut me parler mais je n'ai pas envie de le voir. Encore une fois il est au-dessus de moi, plus fort, avec tout l'amour d'Odin et de sa femme. Ça me dégoûte. N'ai-je alors vraiment aucune famille? Je fulmine intérieurement et sans que je m'en rende compte, Thor était rentré, avait prit la chaise à côté du bureau, l'avait placé en face de moi puis s'était assit. C'est lorsqu'il alluma une bougie que je sursautai.

- Thor, c'est toi ! Me fais pas peur comme ça !

Il rit, amusé, avant de poser la bougie sur le bureau. En revenant, je remarque que son visage est à présent strict. Il s'assoit de nouveau, puis prend la parole, grave.

- Nous devons parler.

Devant sa mine sérieuse, je me redresse sur le lit et m'assois en tailleur en face de lui.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu t'es... évanoui lors de ton procès.

Je lève un sourcil, intrigué.

- Et ?

Thor passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, avant de concentrer une nouvelle fois son attention sur moi

- Père a décidé que tu sois emprisonné ici pendant quelques temps.

Je fronce les sourcils. Je n'aime pas trop la tournure que prend cette conversation.

- C'est-à-dire, 'pendant quelques temps' ?

On sentait bien les guillemets dans ma question et Thor soupira

- Ahhh... D'après ce que j'ai compris, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que tu sois redevenu toi-même.

Mon froncement de sourcils s'accentue. Que je redevienne moi-même ? Mais je suis bel et bien conscient de ce que je suis !

- L'homme en face de toi est le vrai moi.

Thor plante alors ses yeux bleus lagon dans les miens. Je sens pertinemment toute l'intensité de ses sentiments. Il est énervé, ça on ne peut le nier, mais j'aperçois aussi de la tristesse, beaucoup, coulant tel un flot vers mes yeux. Puis au milieu de ces deux sentiments si contradictoires, j'arrive à distinguer, enfoui au plus profond du regard de Thor, une pointe de regret.  
J'inspire. Tout ça me rend mal à l'aise.  
Il continue de me fixer, puis doucement, il amène sa main sur mon cou, comme il a toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Son regard change alors, la colère fond, laissant place à beaucoup de mélancolie et un écœurant brin d'amour.

- Non, tu es Loki, fils d'Odin. Et tu es mon frère.

J'expire. Je craignais cette phrase et je savais, au fond de moi, que de l'entendre allait me faire frissonner. Je le pousse malgré moi, avant de souffler un 'laisse-moi' pas très convaincant. Argh qu'est-ce que c'est toute cette faiblesse ?! Il faut se ressaisir, vite ! Seulement Thor amène une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon cou. Il caresse doucement ma peau avec son pouce, puis se lève.

- J'y vais. Je reviendrai demain. Bonne nuit.

Et c'est après cette phrase qu'il partit, me laissant seul allongé sous les draps de soie, à envisager le futur se présentant devant moi.

Voilà deux mois que je suis enfermé dans cette chambre humide et mal éclairé. J'ai lu pratiquement tous les livres de la bibliothèque, et je me suis étonné à jouer avec des petits cailloux. En fait, mes journées se résument à ; Dormir, Lire, Manger, S'ennuyer, S'ennuyer, S'ennuyer et s'ennuyer. Quelques fois, je reçois la visite de curieux personnages, soi-disant médecins, qui essaient "de me remettre sur le droit chemin". Je ne sais pas où Odin les a trouvé, mais apparemment pour eux, soigner quelqu'un qui est rongé par la folie consiste à lui parler du ciel et des oiseaux. Autant dire qu'ils sont payés pour jouer les nourrices d'un prisonnier. Plus rarement, il y a des personnes beaucoup plus dangereuses qui viennent me rendre visite. Soit des gardes, soit des ennemis.  
La dernière à être venue fut Sif.  
J'ai failli perdre deux doigts, un bras, une jamb...Non, en fait j'ai failli me faire démembrer.

J'ai failli me faire tuer.  
Exterminer..?  
Enfin bref, en tout cas sa haine se ressentait, et elle m'a provoqué pendant plus d'une heure pour que je l'attaque. Ce que je n'ai pas fais. Ce qui a multiplié sa rage par mille.  
Après avoir fichu une belle pagaille dans ma chambre/cellule, elle était répartie d'elle-même, se rendant peut-être compte de ce qu'elle faisait.  
Je tourne ma tête vers le trou à droite de mon lit. Le soleil commence à se coucher, ce qui veut dire que...

- Loki ? J'entre.

La porte de la cellule s'ouvre doucement, il entre, puis la referme.

- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus revenir.

- Comme ci tu en avais envie.

Thor s'assoit en face de moi, comme il le fait tout le temps. Il me fixe, longuement, puis soupire.

- Si tu voyais ta tête... T'es en mauvais état.

- A qui la faute ? Grinçais-je entre mes dents.

Je vois Thor froncer les sourcils, une légère once de colère s'émanant de ses prunelles océans.

- A cause de toi. Tu as failli détruire la Terre. Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte ?

Je grince des dents. Je n'ai plus envie de me contrôler, je ne crains plus rien de toute façon.

- Est-ce... Que tu as au moins essayé de me comprendre ? As-tu essayé de t'imaginer la douleur que j'ai ressenti lorsque j'ai appris que l'homme que je considérais comme mon père m'avait trahi ? Menti ? Utiliser comme un vulgaire objet !

J'hurle à présent. Rester enfermé comme ça me rends fou. Avec les autres, ça va, j'arrive à me contrôler... Mais avec Thor... À chaque fois je perds la raison, j'hurle, j'agis différent. C'est... irritant. Je continue d'hurler, mes bras s'agitant comme ceux d'une vulgaire poupée en caoutchouc. Je ne sais plus trop ce que je dis, mais plus les mots s'échappent de ma bouche, et mieux je me sens. Soudain, alors que j'insulte Odin, Thor saisit mes bras et les empêche de bouger. Ce geste brusque me fait taire en pleine phrase, et je vois Thor planter ses yeux dans les miens.

- Tu pleure, Loki.

Ah, oui, maintenant qu'il le dit, je sens les traces froides qu'ont faites mes larmes en roulant contre mes joues. Je n'ai rien sentit, à vrai dire, je ne savais même pas ce que je faisais, J'avais juste l'envie incontrôlable de vider mon sac, c'est tout. Reprenant mes esprits, je me détache violemment de la poigne de Thor, avant d'essuyer furieusement les quelques l'armes rebelles qui glissent encore contre mon visage. J'inspire profondément.

- Laisse-moi maintenant.

C'est un murmure, mais Thor obéit. Il se lève, m'apporte son soutien en appuyant doucement sa main sur mon épaule, puis sort de la cellule.

Je passe mes mains dans mes cheveux ; cet endroit me rend fou.

5 mois que je suis ici. Ça va vous paraître surprenant mais mes rapports avec les gens se sont améliorés, surtout avec Thor, en fait. Curieusement, on arrive maintenant à parler avec la même insouciance que lorsque nous étions enfants, et grâce à ça, doucement, ma blessure se referme, se régénère d'elle-même.

Les livres de la bibliothèque ont été renouvelés. Maintenant j'ai droit à des histoires fantastiques, des romans épiques de guerres compliquées aux personnages héroïques. Celui que je tiens dans mes mains en ce moment parle d'une des guerres qu'a mené Odin. On vante bien évident « Ses prouesses en tant que guerriers et roi d'Asgard » ainsi que « son habilité à créer des plans d'attaque évitant une perte trop conséquente de ses coéquipiers ». Enfin bref, le schéma classique qu'on peut retrouver dans n'importe quel roman de ce genre.  
Tout de même, je dois avouer que lire tout ses livres ça m'a bien plus (il faut dire aussi que j'en avais un peu marre de jouer avec les cailloux de la cellule), j'ai appris un tas de choses sur les guerres, sur Asgard, et j'admets maintenant que je vois cette planète sous un autre angle… Ma vision pessimiste d'Asgard s'est beaucoup restreinte.  
Je regarde par la fenêtre le soleil est en train de se coucher.  
Je me lève pour poser le livre que je lisais, portant une attention particulière au sol, non nettoyé depuis deux semaines maintenant. Je me demande quand est-ce que les agents d'entretiens vont passer… Il y a… De la poussière mutante au sol, c'est absolument répugnant.  
Je replace le livre sur la bibliothèque et m'assoit de nouveau sur mon lit. Je m'étire, lentement, et attends patiemment la venue de Thor qui devrait arriver dans quelques minu…  
- Loki c'est moi, j'entre.  
Ah bah le voilà.  
Thor s'introduit dans la pièce et viens s'installer, comme depuis le début de mon emprisonnement, en face de moi, sur la chaise de bureau.  
Il me sourit soudainement, et j'arque les sourcils, étonné.  
- Que me vaux cette mine enjouée ? Questionnais-je un poil moqueur.  
Je remarque alors un morceau de parchemin dans la main de Thor. Mes sourcils se froncent et je le regarde, perplexe. Son sourire s'agrandit alors encore plus et c'est, fièrement, qu'il déroule le bout de papier devant mes yeux.  
- Lis moi ça ! S'exclame-t-il.  
Interloqué, j'attrape le parchemin et le tire vers moi, forçant Thor a lâcher ce « précieux » document.  
Aussitôt, j'inspire et commence :

- Loki Laufeyson…  
Je grimace devant l'emploi de ce nom de famille, et jette un coup d'œil à Thor qui ne semble pas si troublé que ça.  
- … D'après les manifestes efforts dont vous avez fait preuves au cours de ces cinq mois, Odin, Roi d'Asgard et Père de Toute Chose, vous déclare officiellement…. Libre ?!  
Je m'étais exclamé à la lecture du dernier mot, et je regarde, cette fois-ci complètement perdu, Thor.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?! Demandais-je  
Thor récupéra le bout de parchemin et s'écria  
- Mais que tu es libre ! Que tu peux de nouveau te balader comme bon te semble dans le Palais, ainsi qu'à Asgard !  
J'approche doucement mes mains vers mon crâne, confus. Alors voilà, après cinq mois d'emprisonnement il était de nouveau libre de ses mouvements ? Mais ce n'était pas… Un peu court ?  
- Je n'étais pas censé rester des années ici, Thor ?  
Je le vois alors se lever, son enthousiasme chutant légèrement. Ses doigts tambourinent sur le bureau de la cellule, et il me répond, calme  
- J'ai juré que tu ne feras plus aucun mal...  
Je descends du lit, déglutissant amèrement.  
-…De ce fait, si tu blesses ou tue pendant la période où tu étais censé être emprisonné, et bien, non seulement tu seras condamné à mort, mais de plus, je me verrais partager la cellule de quelqu'un jusqu'à la mort du Père de Toute Chose.  
J'avoue avoir faillis m'étouffer à la fin de la révélation. Je titube légèrement jusqu'à lui, puis pose lourdement ma main sur son épaule gauche.  
- Et il ne t'est jamais venu à l'esprit, que je pourrais tout de même faire du mal à quelqu'un ?  
Je lance un vif regard aux océans de mon prétendu frère, qui m'affronte, solide comme la montagne.  
- J'ai confiance en toi, Loki.

La salive a du mal à couler dans ma gorge cinq mois qu'il s'obstinait à m'appeler « mon frère », et là, tout à coup, c'était un « Loki » ?  
Je jure mentalement, et lâche son épaule.  
De toute façon, trop de mal avait été fait ma haine envers Odin est toujours là, brulante à l'intérieur de ma peau glacée, mais je n'en veux plus à Thor. Ça m'arrache la tête de l'admettre, mais j'éprouve même beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Toutes ces années, il était avec moi, on a joué et combattu ensemble, et même après lui avoir fait subir les pires horreurs, après avoir tenté de le tuer…Il est toujours revenu vers moi.  
C'est vrai qu'au départ je n'acceptais pas ça, je n'acceptais pas la façon dont il avait de s'accrocher à moi. Mais maintenant j'ai compris, et rien que pour lui je suis prêt à laisser ma haine de côté. Vieux comme il est, Odin mourra de toute façon, et à ce moment là, je laisserai la cérémonie de couronnement se dérouler sans problèmes. Je serai même prêt à me situer au premier rang pour applaudir fièrement et avec fougue celui qui a sacrifié de nombreuses années pour moi.  
Je regarde une nouvelle fois Thor, des papillons dans le ventre. Ma joie commence à se manifester, comme ci la nouvelle venait enfin d'atteindre mon cerveau.  
- Tu as raison, je ne ferais plus de mal à personne. Admets-ai-je alors dans un souffle.  
Et juste après avoir fini de prononcer cette phrase, je sens le soulagement se fracasser contre mon ventre, avec une telle force que je lâche un petit hoquet de surprise. Je vacille légèrement, et contre toute attente je vois Thor me soutenir. Il me regarde, tendre, avant de me prendre avec force dans ses bras.  
Heureux, j'accepte l'étreinte, passant mes bras autour de la taille de Thor, qui me sert encore un peu plus contre lui. Je l'entends alors me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. Je ferme les yeux et m'attarde sur sa voix qui continue de me susurrer certaines choses. Son souffle chaud caresse doucement mon cou, et je me sens comme fondre dans ses bras. J'ai comme l'impression que toute cette glace et cette froideur accumulée depuis des mois à l'intérieur de moi est en train de se laisser tendrement consumer par le feu rassurant de Thor.  
Puis soudain ses lèvres arrêtent de remuer tout contre mon oreille, et il approche son visage près de moi. Hésitant, je recule légèrement ma tête, mais je sens alors l'une de ses mains retenir celle-ci avant qu'elle ne s'en aille trop loin de ses yeux. Il me fixe, l'émeraude et le saphir dansant ensemble un tango passionné puis me murmure  
- Alors ? Tu es d'accord ?  
Complètement ensorcelé, j'hoche affirmativement la tête.  
Son visage s'approche alors avec lenteur, son souffle détendant tous les muscles de mon visage. Je soupire, puis ferme les yeux. Deux lèvres tièdes viennent alors frôler ma bouche, une fois, deux fois… Avant de la capturer dans un mouvement lent et tendre. S'en suit alors une petite bataille, où chacun désire dominer l'autre du bout des lèvres. Puis soudain, alors que j'essaye de reprendre mon souffle, Thor plonge littéralement sa bouche contre la mienne. Je lâche un pitoyable gémissement sous l'action inattendue, mais fini par profiter avec contentement du long baiser offert par Thor.  
Puis comme ça, aussi lentement que ça avait commencé, je sens ses bras me lâcher, la chaleur me quitter, mon cœur ralentir et ses lèvres se décrocher des miennes.  
Il me sourit, doucement, et sûrement satisfait par mes joues rouges il quitte la pièce.  
Reprenant mes esprits, je fais le tour de la cellule, rassemblant mes affaires à toute vitesse, puis quitte alors cette pseudo chambre dans laquelle je vivais depuis cinq mois.  
Dehors, Thor m'attends, une main tendue vers moi.  
Et c'est heureux et confiant que j'accepte cette main forte et rassurante, près à enfin aller de l'avant.

* * *

J'ai remarqué après avoir fini de rédiger ce oneshot, que dans pas mal de fiction Thorki, il y a cette idée de pièce/cellule. Désolé donc pour ce manque d'originalité de ma part. J'espère tout même que ça vous a plu !


End file.
